The Dance
by justbeache
Summary: Set during Ms. Mystic Falls. Damon and Elena share a moment. A collaboration between lostninjagirl and justbeache. One shot.


A/N

This is a collaboration between lostninjagirl and justbeache.

This is the Ms. Mystic Falls dance scene between Elena & Damon. I love the sexual tension between them in this scene, this is our interpretation of what they were feeling as they danced.

* * *

Ms. Mystic Falls:

(Elena's POV)

_Ms. Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore._

I took a deep breath as I heard myself and Stefan announced and slowly descended the staircase. As I neared the bottom of the stairs, My heart dropped. Stefan wasn't there. Oh God, where could he be? He was not himself and despite what Caroline said about staying in the contest, I felt so torn about continuing on with this charade. What was I going to do? I couldn't believe he wasn't there, waiting for me.

And then suddenly Damon was there. Appearing like a white knight to save a damsel in distress.

My stomach dropped as he looked up at me with those endless baby blues. More like a dark knight instead of a white one, I reminded myself.

Giving him a slight smile and taking his hand, I descended the rest of the stairs as we briefly discussed both of us not knowing what happened to Stefan.

Damon. As much as he protested against having any feelings for anyone, sometimes he could really surprise me. I suddenly had the urge to hug him to me, but quickly squelched it. I was just feeling gratitude for him coming to my rescue. That's all.

As we walked out the door onto the patio dance floor, the feelings of panic started coming back but Damon seemed so confident as he lead us to the dance line, that I quickly settled down as the music started.

Looking into his eyes as we circled around, they seemed so infinite, as if he knew all my inner thoughts and desires. As if he could see my soul.

My heart was suddenly pounding and it had nothing to do with the anxiety of being center stage and everything to do with how he was staring at me. Why did he have to look at me that way? And why, despite everything I know about him, did I feel so drawn to him? Why did I feel this way?

I loved Stefan. But as we danced it almost felt as though we had entered a world all to ourselves and everyone else faded away. We moved as one. His hands never strayed beyond my shoulders, but I felt every movement of his body in time with mine.

He smelled amazing and I wanted to pull him closer, I wanted to move my hands to his neck and into his hair. I wanted….I stopped myself from going further. It seemed that the dance had only started when all too soon it was over. The spell was broken and I was back in the real world.

Stefan. God. I had to find him. We had to find him and make sure he was alright… Yet, at the _very _back of my mind, a small voice was crying about leaving this moment with Damon behind. Looking again into his eyes, they were suddenly guarded, cool, as if we both recognized that the moment had ended with the dance.

* * *

(Damon's POV)

I looked up when I heard Elena coming down the steps, and my mind did a double take. She looked so beautiful. I felt my heart actually skip a beat.

When she saw that Stefan wasn't where he was supposed to be I realized what I had to do. Father had drilled it into me as a young boy to never let a lady be without an escort. It disgraced the lady in his eyes.

So, with only a brief thought that I was being second choice to my brother again, I began making my way through the small crowd to where the escorts were waiting.

I steeled my gaze onto her and with a small nod of encouragement, offered my hand to the young lady, like the southern gentleman I was raised to be. The Damon that Elena knew right now, was at the very back of my mind.

Now, I was the gentleman I was back in 1864, before _Katherine_ had destroyed that part of me and made me the _person_ I was today. I led her to the outdoor dance floor mentally preparing for whatever classical dance they had decided on for today.

Her eyes were staring into mine as we circled around, not touching, but somehow I felt as though we were completely locked in an embrace. And then as I took her in my arms, my body trembled, I felt her heart beat pick up as we moved as one, as if we had danced together our whole lives.

She was staring back at me, looking at me like I was the only guy in the world. Like she wanted me as much as I wanted her. In my mind, I transported us away to another dance floor, a dance floor where we were all alone. One where I moved my hands up to her face and brought our lips together as the dance became one of lips and tongues as our feet no longer cared to move to the music and all we could do was explore each other.

In my imaginary world, my brother and I were not in love with the same woman. A world that my brother no longer was the chosen one. He no longer existed. Period. Not that I meant any animosity towards Stefan. I admit, albeit begrudgingly, that I don't hate him completely. But after so long of coming in second to him, it was hard not to wish him away.

Elena seemed so entranced that I could pretend that I was the one she chose. The one she loved. I could pretend… But only for as long as the dance went on. And I know that this dance was the shortest of all the classic dances. I inwardly sighed as the dance ended and I had to let her go. Back to my brother. We had to find him, she reminded me. Damn him. For making her worry. Damn him for having her love.

Yes. Elena. Let's go find Stefan. As I mentally pulled myself away from the dance and moment we had just shared, my eyes and heart became icy once more.


End file.
